Moving files between two devices having an established connection can be time consuming and involve a lot of steps. This may involve navigating an unknown file system. Furthermore, users may want to share content, in addition to files, between devices, e.g., content of a message received on a mobile device, but users do not want to go through multiple steps to achieve this.